Will You Be Mine?
by xo.tea
Summary: Riley spends her college years chasing after Lucas. When she finally gets over him, He comes knocking at her door on Valentines Day asking if she will be his. She doesn't know what to do she turns to her parents who she hasn't talked to since she decided to run away with her friends. Her life is upside down. Will the question "Will you be mine?" be left unanswered? Rucas fanfic
1. You forgot about us!

Chapter 1: You Forgot about Us!

Authors Note: Hey everyone so this is a new kind of story I'm doing. My last story was a Disney Descendants story which I personally felt was not that good. Its my first story after all so its not the best and I personally though it was bad. This is a Rucas Gmw story and as you can see its rated t for teen. It may include some swear words and if that is too intense for you all ill have to move the rating to an M. I don't know if using curse words is for only Mature. I've seen it in stories rated T so I don't know.

Anyways this is a Rucas story and I personally don't ship Rucas at all. They are too cliché for me. I personally tend to dislike ships that are planned to happen. Like they are actually scripted. I tend to go for ships that aren't planned for the show like Lucaya (which is my personal ship). Even in the episode when Maya confessed that she "likes" Lucas, we all knew Rucas was going to happen no matter what and that "Maya wasn't meant for him." Who. Cares. I ship Lucaya all the way and have never had a though like for Rucas. I know what you must be wondering; If you don't like Rucas, why are you writing a Rucas story? Here's my explanation. My sister ships Rucas and Joshaya and knows that I write stories on fanfiction so when I said I was going to write a Lucaya story she was like write a Rucas once so I was like okay it shouldn't be that hard. I know the show is over but I still love it. I wish they continued it but oh well. I got over it and I bet you did too. So here we are Chapter on one of Will you Be Mine. Just so you know this story isn't centered around Valentines Day. There are events leading up to it so yeah. Lets get going with the story

* * *

Riley's P.O.V

Ever since I came to High School with my friends, everything has changed, except for the fact that I still have my dad as my history teacher. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't just stay at John Quincy Adams Middle School. I mean, did he seriously have to follow me? Anyway, it's the last day of senior year and I'm really anxious to get out of this school, head on to college and enjoy adult hood. Hopefully I can spend my adult hood with my friends Maya, Lucas and Farkle.

I was in my room getting ready for school when Maya jumped in my window.

"What's up Riley?" Maya said. She sat down at the bay window. I got up from my bed and sat next to her.

"Nothing much. I'm just kind of sad that this is our last day at school. I always loved school and now I'm going to a new school with new people all over again." I said sadly. I really have been kind of feeling like I never want to see these losers again to I'm going to miss you all. It's that High School Musical 3 feeling that I don't want.

"Oh come on Riley. Do you really care about those losers. More than half of them you never even spoke to." Maya said. I opened my mouth to argue but closed it. I didn't want to start something now. Over my High School years I made a lot of friends or at least tried. These days, it's hard to make friends and it's hard to keep them. Friends come and go and that's something I had to learn the hard way.

"I just feel that I'll never get to see them and that's sad, don't you think?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. "When that last bell rings I'll be running through the halls screaming 'SCREW YOU BITCHES! I NEVER LIKE YOU ANYWAY' then I'm dashing out that door. Won't be seeing me again Ms. Daniels!" Maya said. I laughed a little. Maya never really made any other friends than Lucas, Farkle and I because of her problems and her dislike of people. But I love my Peaches! :D

"Speaking of school and friends and whatever..." Maya began. "When are you going to tell Lucas about how you feel? You've been waiting since Middle School and we're headed off to college. Don't you think it's time?"

I sighed. "I don't know Maya. I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just get to school. Don't want to be late on the last day!" I said gleefully.

Just then, my mom walked in my room. "Riley, Maya, better head off to school! Don't want to be late on your last day!" She said equally as cheerfully as I did. I smirked at Maya. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" She said dryly.

We crawled out the window and climbed down the fire escape as we did every day for the last 7 years. I'm really going to miss this "tradition" I have with my friends. Oh well, I'll put that behind me and enjoy my last school day with my best friends!

-At School-

No Body's P.O.V

Riley and May arrived at school. Maya was prepared for senior pranks on all her last favorite teachers. She had a backpack full of spray cans to prove it. She wasn't sure if spray paint was her best choice but hey, who cares. It's the last day right?

Riley and Maya walked to their usual meeting place with Lucas and Farkle. Smackle had moved to a "smart school" and Zay had moved back to Texas so their group has decreased since freshman year. To their surprise, Lucas and Farkle were nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they possibly be!?" Maya said frustrated. She really hated waiting. Usually right as Riley and Maya show up, there they are waiting for them but today was different. Unusually different.

"Probably just late." Riley said trying not to get frustrated as well. "They'll be here soon, Maya."

"They better be." Maya said. After about 10 minutes of what felt like an eternity, Maya gave up. "Face it Riles, they aren't coming." Maya said as she stood up from her seat on the curb. Riley decided to just accept it and get up.

Riley and Maya walked around the school for about 5 minutes. The usually got to school early so they could hang out before classes started. Riley noticed something strange and Maya soon realized it as well.

"Hey Maya?" Riley said and Maya looked up from staring at the group to acknowledge she was listening. "Do you notice that-"Maya cut her saying. "- all the seniors are gone? I noticed." Riley looked down as she walked. She thought of all the possible reasons that all the seniors coincidently didn't show up to school. She suddenly thought of something that could make sense.

"MAYA! I think its senior ditch day!" She said smiling. Maya looked at her like she was stupid. Riley suddenly felt like she was wrong.

"It can't be. Is it? No, that's only in the movies, right? There is a possibility that it is but since there are no seniors to ask, we'll never know for sure." I guess we're going to be the losers seniors that showed up to school on senior ditch day." Maya said sadly. Riley felt bad for her now. Her rebellious friend was missing out on the fun. Maya would definitely be the type to participate in senior ditch day but now she can't.

The two girls walked in silence for a moment before a car pulled up on the curb. A familiar senior in the passenger seat got out a waved for their attention. Riley and Maya didn't notice.

"Hey, YOU TWO!" Their heads shot in his direction. "IT'S SENIOR DITCH DAY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING AT SCHOOL!?" Riley and Maya smirked at each other. Just then, the bell rang to go to first period. Riley and Maya panicked. Mr. Matthews, Riley's father came out of the front of the school. He had seen the two girls in front of the school when they were supposed to be headed to HIS class.

"RILEY? MAYA? IS THAT YOU? GET TO CLASS NOW!" He yelled at them from the front door of the building.

Riley and Maya looked at each other. Unsure of what to do.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET IN THE CAR! EVERYONE IS DOWN AT THE BAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? COME ON ALREADY!" The senior yelled to them.

"GET IN HERE RILEY MATTHEWS!" Mr. Matthews yelled.

"Okay Maya, option 1: Get in that car with a stranger and go down to a bar because its supposedly senior ditch day, or Option 2: Go to class.?" Riley asked. They were running out of time and the senior was getting frustrated and Riley's dad had started walking down the steps with an angry face, He was coming towards them.

"Riley, First of all, WE KNOW HIM! Second of all… Are you seriously considering going to class?" Maya said with a smirk. Her and Riley knew exactly what they were going to do. "Let's make a run for it Riles."

"FORGET YOU!" The senior said an got in the car.

"NO! WAIT!" Riley and Maya yelled as the dashed towards the car.

"WHAT NOW?" He said frustrated but when he saw that Riley and Maya were running he smiled. "FINALLY! I almost gave up on you!" He said as Riley and Maya opened the back seat door and the car zoomed off.

"RILEY MATTHEWS YOU COME BACK HERE!" Mr. Matthews yelled at the car that he was now chasing. "RILEY! MAYA!" He yelled as the car came to a stop at a stop sign. "FINALLY!"

He stood by the backseat window and Riley rolled down the window.

"RILEY! YOU ARE IN BIG, BIG, BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME! AND-" He didn't get to finish because the car had zoomed off. It had driven in a puddle of mud and splashed Cory.

"SORRY DAD!" Riley yelled out the window as she looked back at her muddy father.

"SORRY MATTHEWS!" Maya yelled from the other side. "BTW YOU CHOSE THE WRONG DAY TO WEAR A WHITE SUIT." Maya laughed.

"I can't believe no once told us it was senior ditch day." Riley wondered out loud.

"Why not? You're Riley Matthews the goody-two-shoes who can't keep a secret." the senior who had been driving said. It was Chad Hampton. He was the most popular kid in school. Why would he stop for Riley and Maya. He sees right through them.

"For once I agree with him Riley" Maya said and Riley glared at her. "Hey! Did you not just see what I just did to my dad. I chose ditching school over my dad. I think that's pretty rebellious don't ya think?" Riley asked. She was really offended that the whole school thought she was a good-two-shoe. She wanted to be a rebel like Maya.

"Who cares? We can finally do something we want to do without your dad watching over us." Maya said. "Senior ditch day here I come." She smirked to herself as she started out the window at Manhattan.

* * *

Authors Note: So did you like it? I really hope you did. I know this chapter is short but I really want to update tomorrow. It is 11:30 and I have to go bed. I've been  
everywhere around town at the mall, Chili's and big lots and I just wrote a story so if its messy, I'm sorry. See you probably tomorrow. Hopefull! Please Review and Comment.


	2. Senior Ditch Day Gone Wrong?

Chapter 2: Senior Ditch Day

Authors note: Hey I'm back today with chapter 2. I don't know about this story anymore because yesterday it had no reviews so yeah. I didn't proofread that last chapter so when I read it myself, I found errors. I will be editing it so it is not a horrible chapter.

Anyway, I decided I won't be writing such long Authors Notes. I will write longer chapters and shorter Authors Notes. Let's get on with the story.

I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is.

P.S I DONOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD! I only own my original characters which there might not be a lot of but we'll see.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

I'm really glad Riley is trying something new. Running away from her dad was a huge risk. I know she is scared to go home because she's going to have to face any punishment her dad has in store for her. I think I'll just go directly to my house tonight because last time I got involved with getting in trouble with Riley, Topanga took away my phone.

"Okay get out losers" The jerks in the front seats said to us. We had just pulled up at a bar across town.

"Here we go Maya!" Riley said as she opened her door and I opened mine. It was a typical bar where teenagers go and do whatever they want with no adults to stop them. It was perfect.

Riley and I walked into the bar and saw all kinds of familiar faces. Most of them were seniors, some of them were freshman, sophomores and juniors who wanted to come. I think they forgot it was SENIOR ditch day. It doesn't really matter.

"Let's find Lucas." Riley said while she searches the faces for Lucas's. "And Farkle." I added. Lucas was all she thought about. Why can't she focus on more important things than Huckleberry. "Yeah, yeah. Him too." Riley said like she didn't care if she forgot about Farkle or not.

"You don't care do you?" I asked. She has been really selfish lately and I want to know why. "Maya can we just focus on finding Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. "And FARKLE!" I said. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal Maya." Riley said. Then out of nowhere a hand from behind us covered Riley's eyes and another covering mine.

"Guess who?" He said. Riley knew exactly who it was and so did I.

"Lucas…" Riley said dreamily. "Get your hands off me boy!" I said as I pushed his hand off my eyes.

Lucas laughed and we headed over to a couch. Riley sat in the middle while Lucas and I sat on both sides of her.

"Hey where's Farkle?" I asked.

"Yeah where is he? Did you see him Riley?" Lucas asked.

"No not at all. He'll find us. Let's not waste our time walking in circles when he could just be in the bathroom." Riley said and I rolled my eyes. Who does this girl think she is?

Suddenly a senior got on top of the bar table. "EVERYONE OUT THE PARTY IS MOVING TO MY HOUSE DOWN THE STREET!" He shouted and people hurriedly got in their cars and drove off to the party's new designated area.

"Oh come on!" Riley said as we hopped in to Lucas's car. We saw Farkle running towards the car. "Lucas, stop!" Riley yelled as Lucas stepped on the gas pedal. He immediately stopped and Farkle got in to the car.

"You guys forgot about me" He said out of breath as Lucas began driving to the house.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked.

"I was in the bathroom! I thought I told you Lucas." He said.

"Sorry buddy. Speaking of forgetting people, where were you two in the morning?" Lucas asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You ditched us." I said.

"Well anyway. Maya and I arrived at school and you guys weren't there. A senior pulled up and told us to get in his car because it was senior ditch day but then, my dad came out of the school and saw us." Riley said.

"And then what?" Farkle said intrigued.

"Then Riley's dad yelled at us to get to class but we ran to the car. Matthews was chasing after the car and then his white suit got splashed with mud. You guys should have seen his face!" I said and Lucas and Farkle laughed.

-At the Party-

No Body's P.O.V

Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle arrived at the party.

"This place is like a mansion! It's so much better than the bar." Riley said. They all found another sofa to lounge on.

"This is great. But are we really going to be at a party the whole school day?" Lucas asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Why in the world would anyone want to be at school on senior ditch day?" Maya said and Riley rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about this. It feels wrong." Riley said and now it was Maya's turn to roll her eyes.

"What is wrong with all of you? Don't tell me you feel like going back to school too Farkle?" Maya asked and Farkle looked down guilty. "Are you kidding me? Our last day of public school and you want to spend it in a class room?" Maya asked disgusted of her friends.

"Look at all you. At an awesome party and your wishing you were at school?" She asked.

Farkle looked up. "I was having an end of the school year party in my Geometry class. I signed up to bring potato chips." He said as he held up a family sized bag of Lay's.

"Okay, Fine then! Go back to school and eat your potato chips! I'm out of here!" Maya yelled and got up and sat on a sofa across the room.

"Well she's gone." Riley said as she scooted closer to Lucas. Farkle looked at them awkwardly as Riley tried to touch Lucas's hair and he backed away slowly. "I think I'm going to go as well." Farkle said as he got up and began wandering around the party with his potato chips.

"Hi Lucas." Riley said and Lucas did a tiny smile. "I think I need the bathroom. Let me just excuse myself." He said as he got up and sped walked to the restroom.

Riley frowned and followed him. What could he possibly be doing in the bathroom? She thought. She stood in front of the bathroom door and waited for him.

Meanwhile, Lucas sat on the counter and used his phone. What a great way to pass the time. Then he saw a shadow that looked like two feet at the bottom of the door. He shrugged it off but minutes later the shadow sat down. Freaked out, he opened the door and a familiar girl fell into the bathroom.

"Riley! What are you doing?" He shrieked. Riley giggled. "I was just waiting for you. What took you so long? Lucas, were you having diarrhea?" She asked. What kind of person asked that question?

"For me, whatever happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom. It is none of your business anyway. For the record, I didn't have diarrhea thank you very much." He said savagely as he walked back to the party and Riley followed him.

They sat back on the couch and Maya and Farkle came back.

"Guys, Maya has something to tell us." He said and Maya sighed. "I'm s-sorry." She stuttered. She hated to apologize. Riley smiled and hugged her best friend but Maya didn't hug her back.

"Maya? What's wrong?" Riley asked. Maya didn't get to answer because the same senior as before was standing on his kitchen counter yelling. "EVERYONE OUT! THE PARTY IS BUSTED!" He yelled as everyone hurried out the back door.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Riley yelled as her and her friends ran out to the backyard.

"Jump over the fence and run!" Lucas said. They all climbed over the fence but soon saw that they were forgetting one of their friends. "Where's Farkle?" Maya asked.

"I'm over the fence!" He yelled. "I can't do it!" He cried.

"Just hurry up and try! We're running out of time Farkle!" Riley yelled impatiently.

"Go without me! I'll never make it." He said sadly.

"If you insist! Come one guys!" Riley said as she began walking. Lucas and Maya just started at her unbelievably. How could she be so selfish? Riley looked back and saw that they were staring at her. "He said we should go without him!" She said defensively.

Maya rolled her eyes and climbed back over the fence to help Farkle.

She cupped her hands and Farkle stepped on them while Lucas on the other side of the fence pulled him over. "Farkle what did you step in? Dog poop?" Maya said disgusted. "I think." He said and Maya gagged.

Maya climbed back over the fence and wiped her hands on Farkle's shirt. "Hey! This shirt is white!" Farkle shrieked.

"Like I said earlier, you and Matthews chose he wrong day to wear white."

They ran through the streets back to Riley's apartment.

"Maya I'm scared. What is my dad going to do to me?" Riley asked worriedly.

"Relax Riles." Maya said and checked the time on her phone. It was 9:54pm. "Wow, we stayed longer than I thought! School ended hours ago." Maya said.

They walked up to Riley's door and rang the doorbell. "Here we go." Riley said.

"The door swung open and Auggie was standing there. "Whew! Auggie good thing it's only you!" Riley said relieved that her parents didn't open the door. She was about to hug him when he yelled back to their parents. "MOM, DAD! RILEY'S HOME!" He yelled and Riley glared at him. "SHE BROUGHT HER FRIENDS TOO!" He added.

Mr. Matthews ran over to the door and look at them. Topanga pushed him aside to hug Riley. "Oh my goodness where have you been Riley!" she asked as she squeezed her as she hugged her.

"Are you kidding me Topanga? She ditched school and then came home passed curfew! How could you be happy to see her?" He asked shockingly.

"Look at you all. Dirty and muddy." He said disgusted.

"Uh, sir that's dog poop." Farkle said and Lucas elbowed him and Maya looked at him to shut up.

"Riley, get in here! Rest of you, go home!" He yelled and they all scurried away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Riles!" Maya yelled back. "OH NO YOU WON'T! SHE'S GROUNDED! GO HOME MAYA!" He yelled.

"Dad I'm sorry!" Riley pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it! Go to your room! Your mother and I will think of a punishment for you."

Riley burst into tears and ran to her bedroom.

She started to throw her pictures of her friends on the floor. "I hate Maya, I hate Lucas and I hate Farkle. They got me into this mess and now my father is furious. He'll never speak to me. AND I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO THEM!" Riley cried. Her mother heard her scream and walked in her room. She saw the pictures and memories of Riley's friends on the floor.

"Riley? What are you doing?" Topanga asked surprised. It's strange to see Riley mad at her friends. She usually chooses them over her family.

"I hate them mom! They are the reason dad hates me!" She yelled and her mom sat next to her and hugged her. "That son of a bitch Maya, she made me run to the car and go to the party. Lucas didn't care that I liked him and was trying to get away from me. Farkle was holding me back from running from the party! They are the worst friends ever!" Riley said as she sobbed.

"Riley, you just cursed. I don't want to hear that word from your mouth ever again!" Topanga demanded.

Riley scrunched up her face. Now she was mad at her mother. "You know what I hate you too mom." She said as she cried.

"Riley I know you don't mean that. Get ready for bed now. Don't blame your friends for your actions. Next time think for yourself Riley." Topanga said as she left the room.

"Fuck you." Riley said under her breath.

She grabbed her duffle bag and packed everything she wanted to keep. Her clothes, her phone, her laptop and charger and everything she wanted and climbed out the window and climbed down the fire escape.

"Goodbye." She said as she ran towards the subway. When she got there she saw Maya sitting on a bench. Maya spotted her and walked up to her.

"Hey! How did it go with your dad?" She asked like nothing had happened.

"Don't talk to me bitch." Riley said as she slapped Maya across her face and walked away.

"Riley!? Riley! Why did you do that?" Maya asked as she felt dizzy. She couldn't see where she was going and walked into a pole and hurt her head. She fell back unconscious.

"Maya!? Oh my gosh what have I done?!" Riley cried. She hovered over Maya and tried to help but didn't know how. She stood up. "Maya, I'm so sorry." Riley said as she ran away crying. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go home. She had no choice but to go to the homeless shelter. She knew it was her only choice.

When she arrived there she told the woman at the front desk that she was homeless and just needed a place to stay.

"Are you sure you're homeless?" The woman asked. Riley was wearing timberlands with black leggings, a black skirt and a pastel pink crop top.

"I just got kicked out of my house because I umm…" Riley searched for the words for a fake cover up story on why she was there. "I got pregnant! And my parents kicked me out" Riley lied.

The woman looked sympathetic for Riley now. "Oh my! I didn't know. I know how it feels to feel like everyone is against you because you made a mistake of getting pregnant at a young age. It's hard! I had my daughter at 16." The woman said.

Riley rolled her eyes as she looked away so the woman won't see. "I know but I'm really tired." She said not wanting this conversation to go any further and get weird.

The woman got Riley a mattress and a blanket.

"Hope you feel better in the morning Hun. Don't let that baby go." She said and left.

Riley rolled her eyes and thought about how she had just left her best friend unconscious on the floor of the subway station.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She whispered to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I promised to post a chapter today and I did! Yay me! I hope you liked it! This one is proofread so if there are any mistakes, my apology. This chapter is longer than the last one because I wanted to give you guys longer chapters and shorter authors notes. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I really hope you guys read this story and like it. Review and favorite. :D -Sarah


End file.
